Note to Self
by MysticSpiritus
Summary: Giftfic for RenzokukenZ. So, Chaos and Renzo's demon decided to have a little fun with an unsuspecting band member. The things that can happen in the lifestream.


**Disclaimer: Well, I own very little in this fic. The setting belongs to SquareEnix, but some of the ideas are RenzokukenZ's and -- (Mystical Fairy Chick aims gun at Mystic's head) **

**Mystical Fairy Chick: Don't say another word!**

**Mystic: Someone please tell me what is up with my writing persona. (gun clicks) Help? Young ward? (RenzokukenZ appears with rifle in hand)**

**Mystical Fairy Chick: The hell? (pouts and runs off)**

**Mystic: Thank you ...**

* * *

Shirah Dominic, beloved wife of Renzo Dominic, was addicted to sex. She called it the "druid heat". Her husband was never afraid to occasionally grab his hot wife by her waist, sling her over his shoulder, and whisk her away to either their bedroom or a secluded area outside. Case in point? Earlier yesterday at his birthday celebration. Kaya and Damian were playfully teaching Amy the game of 'peek-a-boo', so the dark druid thought it fitting to take his wife to a secret area of shrubbery away from the party guests. Did Shirah protest? Hellfire no. It just made her all the more thankful that she chose to wear his favorite flowery dress that was quite easy to lift up.

Still not enough evidence that the songstress who once took sanctuary at a convent fucking loved sex? Well, on the drive back to their home, it was Shirah's idea to pull off on the side of a deserted road and have some fun in the backseat. Obviously, Renzo didn't protest that idea either. He just took it in stride that she was getting addicted to the druid heat.

Rawr.

Even better, they had a babysitter for the night and the two were able to venerate each other bodies without interruption. All new parents deserved some alone time. Many studies have proven that a date night every so often actually strengthens the marriage itself and needless to say, both new parents were feeling pretty strong the next morning. Actually, both were feeling rather nostalgic. The sounds around them were quiet save for the gentle rainfall outside and neither could shake away the feeling that this scenario seemed eeriely familiar.

It dawned on Renzo first. He remembered quite vividly, the first time he made love to Shirah. It was out at sea on that accursed ship where an unfair contract was broken and a love physically expressed. He was gentle with her, as you were supposed to when with a virgin, ensuring her pleasure before his own and using the faintest of touch. He stroked her skin afterwards and spoke -- in verse -- that she would always be his to protect and his to love. Fidelity was promised and fears pushed aside. Worry was nonexistant that first morning and it was nonexistant now. It was nice not having to worry anymore.

Shirah remembered next. She remembered how he held her, how warm and real he was. Her mind and soul retained perfectly how his lips hovered by her ear to whisper poetic words while she drifted into a safe slumber. That's what she remembers. The safety he always brought. Never did Shirah feel safer and more loved except while in Renzo's arms. He was her stronghold.

The druid heat? A very fun perk of the marriage. A very fun and frequent perk.

Shirah stifled a yawn and curled her tighter against her husband's chest. Out of instinct, he leaned down to give a soft peck to her temple. She chuckled slightly and traced tiny circles along his chest. "Do you interrupt dreams, druid?"

He knew by the way she smiled that this was good one. "And what dreams do you have to share?"

"I'm not sure, but I have strangest feeling we're being watched."

xxx

_Hey, Chaos?_

**Yeah ...**

_You wanna see me have some fun with my old host?_

**Just can't leave him alone, can you?**

_Hell, no. He's too much fun._

**Dude, that sounds kinda gay.**

_Don't even talk. You still watch when Vincent has sex._

**Can't help it. Katrina is a babe. Hotty hot hot hot. **

_Then you'll like this plan. You know that Axel douche?_

**Yeah, he keeps fucking Katrina without Vincent's permission.**

_He also made one too many remarks about the blonde babe. I wanna see him get knocked out. Again._

**That means he'll get sent down here temporarily. Ah, I think I see where you're going with this. **

_Exactly ..._

xxx

Axel quite didn't know what the hell just happened. He plainly remembered stopping off at a local coffee shop around noon or so for a quick bite to eat before rehearsal. Bitch; just his luck, that damn exorcist was there with the hot secretary that was now his _WIFE._ Hit on Renzo's then-girlfriend? That's bad. Hit on Renzo's now-wife? Even worse. Of course, the drummer didn't realize that until a powerful fist was aimed toward his jaw. It was one of those really kickass punches that sent blood and teeth hurling through the air in a really cool slow-motion type ordeal.

Very, very cool.

Now, the Organization XIII band member knew he wasn't dead, but he really wished he was when he noticed two gargoyle-looking creatures hovering over him when he "awoke" in the Lifestream. They were carrying tire irons and glaring at him with beady crimson eyes that told tales of idiotic paintballing teenagers getting lost in the woods without their mommy and meeting a deranged man carrying a germ-infested axe. Oh, did we mention that the scary axe-wielding man has a leather mask on his face and no pants? Oh, yes. It's a pantless deranged axe-wielder. Two of them.

Shitty, shit shit shit.

Note to self: _DO NOT_ upset the former hosts of two demons lest you are beaten with tire irons. At least, Axel hoped and prayed they were tire irons. He could've sworn one felt double-pronged.

**

* * *

**

Mystic: Okay, guys. I better not here any lip, griping, or flaming for the Axel bashing. RenzokukenZ requested this and I just couldn't say no. Don't go getting mad at him either. Anyway, college guy? I hope this is to your fancy, and again, I'm sorry for before. Happy unbirthday, man! Heheheheh ... leave a nice little review for me on your way out.


End file.
